The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, including short message service (SMS) and, in particular, to the reduction of communications traffic between mobile terminals and the base station in the course of applying SMS service.
Wireless frequency spectrum is an important resource for wireless communication services. With the development of broadband wireless communication, the demand for frequency spectrum tends to be in rapid and exponential growth. One of the embodiments is the popularity of small piece data services such as SMS and microblog. SMS is a tool that provides the user of mobile phone with short messages or other information. Microblog is a new means of communication. Microblog users may publish instant messages by distributing short posts over the network via mobile terminals such as mobile phones.
The data transportation capacity provided by the current wireless access network for data service is limited by wireless frequency spectrum resources. In reality, it often happens that transportation of a great deal of SMS messages of small piece data would burst in a short period of time. For example, at large gatherings, the huge communications traffic due to a great deal of SMS messages sent by group messaging would have a serious impact on a wireless access network, often leading to temporary unavailability of the SMS service.